


Taking the First Step

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Breaking Stereotpyes, Co-Written, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Feelings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: Dean and Castiel had been friends for years. They were each other's family and their support systems. Dean being an outspoken omega and Castiel being a non-confrontational alpha made for a very strange pair. After a night of relaxing together with a few movies, Dean's heat begins. Together, they take the first step of moving their relationship from friends to something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This was an omegle collaboration that I did and really loved. It was the stranger's prompt and I immediately loved how they made Dean an atypical omega. The sex between them is completely consensual and not driven by chemicals. They both choose to be together with clear minds, which I also loved. I wrote for Castiel and they wrote for Dean. I hope you love it as much as I do!!

Dean Winchester was not your typical omega male, just to put it lightly. A lot of his mannerisms around people in public and how he carried himself was very neutral, he could pass for a beta or even an alpha if he took suppressants and played his cards right. He was confident, didn’t play by society’s standards for how omegas were supposed to act, and overall he was a bit more broad than many omegas. His best friend was also very deviant from the norm of being who he was supposed to be: an alpha. Castiel Novak was shy in personality, quiet but very stubborn in his beliefs. He was an absolute nerd with deep blue eyes and thick thighs, a little bit shorter than Dean but could easily take him if he put forth the effort. Together, they were a power duo, knocking down stereotypes left and right, the biggest one being that they were best friends despite being a match gender wise. Although Dean absolutely loved being different, giving a big middle finger to anyone who looked at them weird and talked behind their backs, there was something in him that never quite went away, the want and urge to be with Castiel in a romantic way, to be his mate and settle down with him, start a pack of their own since their own packs back home practically disowned them. However Dean thought he would never have a chance of being with Castiel so he stayed content with living with him and letting their lives stay as they were. One afternoon they were both home for a change, neither had work and school was out for the week, so they decided to watch a movie and relax like they used to do when they were in high school, before the stress of work, school and interpersonal relationships took hold of their lives. They popped Star Wars into the DVD player, grabbed every snack food they had in their cabinets and curled up on the couch together. About halfway through the third movie Dean began to doze off, head leaning dangerously close to Castiel’s shoulder. He knew his friend wouldn’t mind it if he rested it there, so he gave in to his sleepiness and closed his eyes for the night. It seems that Castiel had the same idea at roughly the same time because at around three in the morning Dean awoke to a deep heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, chills on his skin and want filling his mind. Maybe falling asleep with your incredibly attractive and very alpha best friend wasn’t such a good idea when heat was just around the corner. He didn’t want to wake Cas up, so he bit down on his lip and tried to stand on shaky legs and get to the bathroom. He made it after a few stumbles, making sure the door was locked before curling up on the rug and trying to stay as quiet as possible. Hopefully by the time Cas woke up it wouldn’t be as bad, Cas hadn’t been around him when he was in heat in a long long time… Dean had no idea what he was going to do.

Everyone assumed that if you were an alpha, then you had it made. And that was true, as long as you acted like an alpha. So for Castiel, he wouldn't exactly say that everything in life came easily for him. He wasn't as tall as most other alphas, falling just a few inches behind. He wasn't loud or aggressive, he didn't talk much, and he kept to himself. He avoided confrontation whenever possible and violence was an absolute last measure at all costs. No one ever really looked at him and assumed that he was an alpha, which was probably why his family had pushed him out. Sure, technically he hadn't disappointed them but his behavior 'was downright disgusting' and he 'might as well be an omega'. But Castiel had taken it in stride, because his family had never been a major support system for him anyway. It had always been Dean. Dean, an omega that would kick someone's ass faster than they could blink. Castiel admired him in a lot of ways. He was everything that Castiel was supposed to be, all while being an omega. He took society's expectations and stereotypes and shoved them back with a determination that was kind of inspiring. Honestly, that was why Castiel had never made any moves. Even after high school, when he started to suspect that maybe he was in love with Dean. Even after their first year at college together, when he was absolutely sure that he was in love with Dean. Castiel knew that wasn't what the other wanted, that he liked how they were just friends. So, Castiel would be happy with their friendship. Getting to spend time with Dean was definitely something he'd been missing recently, so when the other suggested a movie, Castiel was all for it. Falling asleep halfway through had been kind of a downer, but it had still been nice. Castiel woke up again when he realized that his side was cold, and he noticed that Dean wasn't on the couch anymore. He looked around for a moment, spotting the light coming out from under the bathroom door. Castiel got up and knocked lightly. "Dean, are you okay?" he asked softly. And that was when the scent hit him. Heat. Castiel's eyes widened and he froze. This hadn't happened to them in years. They always planned around Dean's heats.

Dean had to bite down on his bottom lip when he heard Cas right outside the door. He knew that Cas had to know what was going on with him, there was no way he couldn't know, and he was terrified about what might happen. Not that he wouldn't be ecstatic about being with Cas, but when they both had minds fogged by hormones and lust it wouldn't end well and both of them knew it. Now they both had decisions to make. They could talk this out, let Dean get to a safe space and wait until it was over, or decide to act on the tension between them. he didn't know which he was more keen on though. Either one could end badly. "I.. I will be okay, Cas, but I don't know if you should be around me right now. We can talk it out through this door or do whatever, but I know that if you get any closer I am gonna go full force and that might be dangerous." He said and tugged at his clothes. Now that he could smell Cas it just made his skin super sensitive, so the clothes he was wearing, despite being soft, itched at his skin and made him desperate to get them off. If they didn't find a solution fast he was gonna have to take car of this naked on the bathroom floor, which was honestly not the worst he had done but it was up there. "Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling. What do you think I and we should do?" he asked and had to grip the rug to keep his hands still.

Castiel's first instinct was to break down the entire goddamn door down, and the moment he thought that, he practically slammed himself up against the opposite wall. He refused to be one of those alphas that completely lost control around an omega in heat. Being in heat was not an open invitation, it was a biological process that was simply a part of life. He repeated that to himself a few times in his head, just to pull him out of that mindset before he spoke again. Because Dean was talking to him, he wanted to talk this out. "I... I... I'm having some difficulties," Castiel admitted, knowing it would be better to be honest. Things had always been open and candid between them, and he didn't want to screw that up now, especially not when honestly was probably the most important thing to keeping them both safe. "Y-Your scent is very... enticing," he said, trying to breathe through his mouth, "A little overwhelming. I... I want--" He had to stop, closing his eyes a moment to center himself again. Heat is not an open invitation. Heat is /not/ an open invitation. "I-I'm sure that something is open at this hour," Castiel finally said when he managed to speak again, "A motel. Somewhere I could stay on short notice."

Dean felt horrible, he really did. They always had a plan for this. On his own heat or Cas's rut they would stay away from each other, stay at a friend's house. He felt like he was forcing Cas out of his own home, which was the last thing he wanted to do. "No, no. I am not gonna let this put you out at three in the morning." He said and tugged his shirt off, unable to think with the feeling of it on his skin. "I know what you are feeling, what your mind is telling you. Mine is screaming at me to let you do what your mind is telling you to do," he started and paused to get his thoughts in line, "And honestly it scares me to death that your mind is telling you something that you don't want to hear. That if something happens you'll regret it. But just from my point of view if something happened I wouldn't regret it because I think about you all the damn time." He said. They were being honest with each other, it was just how they worked things out. He wasn't going to lie now, nor ever, about his feelings. The only reason they had never brought it up is because they never really had a reason to. If they could get through this and still be friends at the least then he would be happy. In the ideal scenario, however, this would end in them finally facing something that everyone has seen since they were young: the bond they shared and the love they felt for one another.

It seemed that between one breath and the next, Castiel found himself pressed up against the bathroom door, forehead against the wood, palms pressed flat as he struggled to push himself away again. He shouldn't be this close. They were still talking, no matter what Dean had just said. "I wouldn't regret it," Castiel said quickly, pushing the thought out in a rush, afraid that he would lose the nerve to say it. But then, once he got the ball rolling, it seemed like Castiel just couldn't stop talking. A constant stream of words began to fall from his lips, which was not something that he did a lot. "I would never regret it," he went on seriously, "You... You are the most important person in my life. I've thought about being with you in all sorts of ways, not just like this. Holding your hand, kissing your cheek when I see you around the apartment, even taking a relaxing bath together like Monica and Chandler did on Friends that one time. And I know you hate Friends, but it was the only example I could think of. I just... I don't want you to feel like your heat is making this choice for you. I want it to be your choice. I never want to hurt you." Castiel had managed to get away from the door, up against the opposite wall again.

Dean stood up on shaky legs and walked to the door, taking a breath before unlocking it. He knew it was a bold move, but if anyone was going to make a bold move it would be Dean. He wasn't going to back down from his feelings and he certainly wasn't going to let his heat get the better of him, at least not in the way it wants him to. "I feel the same. I am right on the other side of this door, Cas, and I am going to give you this choice. Open the door and we can get this out, make love, do whatever you want to call it and start in on what is long overdue. Or you can go to your room and I can go to mine and we can chalk this up to hormones. Either way you aren't getting rid of me, you mean too much to me to just let you go. I want a life with you, to have breakfast every morning, go on dates, start a family, of our own that is accepting and open. I want every single bit of it but I will leave it up to you since you know my stance." He said and held his breath as he waited for the alpha's decision.

Castiel was quiet for a really long time, trying to process things through his lust-fogged brain. Dean wanted the same things that he wanted. This wouldn't be just a one-time accidental heat fuck. Dean had said specifically that they would make love, something that helped Castiel a lot. Omegas that were too far gone on their heat focused much more on the primal. Dean was focusing on the emotional. They wanted each other, both physically and emotionally, desiring intimacy of all kinds. But did he want their first time to be during Dean's heat? If he backed down now and went to his room, would he miss out on his chance forever? Slowly, his hands shaking, Castiel reached out to grasp the knob of the bathroom door. He held onto it tightly for what seemed like an eternity before he finally turned it. Actually pulling the door open was another feat, but then he was standing there and Dean was just a few inches from him. Castiel's entire body trembled, showing just how much he was fighting his instincts, forcing restraint instead of just pouncing. He wanted to do this right. He took a step closer and cupped Dean's cheek with one shaking hand. Castiel looked into the other man's eyes, reading his face before he leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was almost teasing, not nearly enough, but it was their first kiss and Castiel wanted it to be special, he needed it to be.

Just the fact that Cas showed so much restraint showed wonders about his character and how much he cared for him. He wasn't going to let this instinct run the show, it was going to be about them and not need. As soon as he felt Cas's hand on his cheek his breath caught in his throat and he looked at Cas's lips. Just seeing him like this was enough to drive him crazy and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. When they finally kissed for the first time Dean whimpered softly and pressed just a bit more into him before pulling away. He felt his knees begin to shake and if he didn't sit or lay down soon he would be on the floor. "Cas, I don't know if my legs are gonna hold out, can we go to one of our rooms?" He asked softly, lips barely an inch away from Cas's. He felt the tension rising between them, and as soon as they got into a place they could let it all go he knew it would be intense, passionate, and deeply emotional for the both of them .

Pressing their foreheads together for a moment, Castiel took it all in. Just for a moment. He didn't want to make Dean wait. He could see the way his legs were shaking and he knew that standing had to be difficult with his heat running through him. He kissed the other again, short and sweet, before reaching down to entwine their fingers. He walked them from the bathroom to Dean's room, since the omega's room was closest. Castiel closed the door, even though no one else even lived here. But he liked the illusion that the whole world was just the two of them, that no one else existed outside that door. "Dean," Castiel murmured, just wanting to hear himself say it. He put his hand on Dean's cheek once more, the flushed skin feeling almost impossibly warm under his touch. His heart was racing in his chest for a lot of reasons and he couldn't believe that this was finally going to happen.

Dean leaned forward and kissed him again, a silent reply to an unasked question between them. They had this way of knowing what the other was thinking, so just out of instinct Dean sat Cas on the edge of the bed and straddled his lap so he could get off his feet and get closer to Cas without approaching anything too quickly. "You can touch me, Cas. I want you to go with what you feel, not what your alpha is telling you." He said and smiled down at him with pure love in his face. This was not going to be strictly alpha and omega, it was going to be Dean and Cas as people and not primal creatures. They were doing this out of love. He knew that Cas would need a little encouragement to be himself, which was something he had always had issues with, but Dean would give him everything he needed and knew Cas would do the same for him. Just being this close to him made him feel safe, secure, loved, and respected. Many other alphas would have him pinned to the bed at this point. That was how he knew that Cas was different and amazing, he was going to do this right for both their sake's.

Castiel nodded at Dean's words, swallowing hard. He was a little hesitant, not because of a lack of desire, but simply because that was who he was. Castiel was cautious, prone to thinking before acting, and sometimes still not acting anyway. He knew what would be expected from him with most other omegas. They would think that he would immediately jump into taking control, toss them around, take what he wanted. Having Dean take those expectations away was a huge weight off of Castiel's shoulders. Dean didn't want him to be anything other than what he was. Castiel placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Dean's lips, a small thank you as he ghosted his hands over his skin, finally resting on Dean's waist, his thumbs rubbing soft circles against warm flesh.

Dean hummed softly at the touches and carded his fingers through Cas's hair, kissing his forehead and letting this bond slowly grow stronger. "Don't overthink, Cas, you've got this. Go with what feels right." He said softly, just to give him some direction. He needed to be there for Cas emotionally, needed to reassure him that they were doing the right thing. There was a pull between them but they would take their time, do it right. "If you need to get out any burst of emotion just kiss me, I promise I won't break. Kiss me hard if you need." He hummed, noting that Cas was still shaking trying to hold back. He wanted him to relax and let himself enjoy this, and he would help him get to that point any way he could.

The last thing that Castiel wanted was to lose control over himself. He didn't want to do anything that Dean didn't like or, god forbid, hurt the other by being too rough or too fast. The other man's reassurances went a long way to helping Castiel try to calm down and be confident that he wouldn't do anything wrong. He kissed Dean again, softly, gently, and so, so lovingly. He'd wanted this for so long it seemed like and now Dean was here in his arms. He wanted to treasure that. Slowly, his kisses began to grow in intensity as he parted his lips, hinting for Dean to do the same. His hands tightened a little bit where he was holding the other as he flicked his tongue out against Dean's bottom lip.

The more Cas began to open up and relax the more Dean felt like he was able to give up some control, let Cas do a bit more of the leading that he needed then. His was going to still be himself but for this heat to go away he would have to give in to some of his instinct. As the kissing progressed Dean finally got to taste Cas, got to feel what his passion was like as it slowly bloomed between them. He felt something deep within himself that was pulling at something in Cas and it was just driving their energy up. He pulled back for just a moment to speak and look into Cas's eyes so he knew that what he was saying was truly what he wanted. "I am yours, Cas, don't be afraid to take some control. I don't mind it being rough as long as you keep that connection with me." He said, knowing that he would know what he meant. They could act on these impulses, give in, as long as they kept that love and respect for one another.

"I love you, Dean." The words were out of Castiel's mouth before he could even really think about it, but as soon as he said it, he realized that's what had been holding him back. He needed Dean to know that. Before things got too out of hand, before they were both a little gone on the heat and the instincts, he needed Dean to know that above everything else, Castiel loved him. He wanted to say it then, not in the throes of passion when he could've been saying anything. Because now, when they were both still there, still lucid, now is when it matters. The kiss that came afterwards felt larger than life. It felt all-consuming and intense. His hands were firmer, more confident as he pulled Dean closer to him, touching all the skin that he could reach.

Hearing those words from Cas made his soul light up and the fire in the kiss that followed was just icing on the cake. He felt the passion, felt the desire and love and every other emotion that he could think of that was all about intimacy. Soon he felt his soft mattress against his back and Cas was above him, kissing him deeply and just allowing himself to be free. In a gap of the kisses he made sure Cas knew that he loved him back before they got lost in this passion. As the kissing progressed Dean tugged on Cas's shirt and pulled it off so they were on the same field. And because he wanted to feel his warm skin pressed against his own.

Castiel felt like the kissing went on forever, and yet still wasn't long enough. He couldn't imagine ever doing anything else. How had he gone through his days without knowing what Dean's lips felt like against his own. The other man's skin felt impossibly soft everywhere that Castiel touched him, and he wanted to explore every inch. He reached down for Dean's waistband before rethinking. Instead, he took off his own pants first, leaving him in only his boxers, going to undress Dean second. Sliding Dean's pants down his thighs felt impossibly special, because of the way that Dean tilted his hips up, making it easier for Castiel, showing him that he wanted this. Castiel's hands immediately went to explore the newly exposed skin as he kissed along Dean's jawline.

Dean took in the sight before him of Cas nearly naked, cock hard in his boxers and want written all over everything he did. It was the most beautiful and sexy thing he had ever seen in his life. "Cas, I want... I want you to go to town on me. You can give me hickeys, grip me hard, manhandle me if you want to I just need to feel you." He said and looked up at him with desperation in his eyes, but also admiration and trust. He was giving himself over to him completely, which was hard for him to do sometimes, but he was willing to give him everything. His body was screaming for attention, slick was leaking from his hole and his legs were still shaking. He wanted to present himself to Cas but he would wait until Cas was ready to knot him to do that. There was plenty they could do to warm up.

Letting go was hard. Because Castiel never wanted to be 'one of those alphas'. He wanted to think before he did anything, assess a situation and react logically instead of instinctively. But here Dean was laying below him, the absolute most gorgeous thing that Castiel had ever seen in his life, asking for him to let go. He knew that couldn't have been easy for Dean either, giving up control that was very hard won. Castiel just had to take a moment to remind himself that this wasn't two people just giving into stereotypes. This was the two of them, people who loved each other, making them both feel safe enough to just let things go. The first kiss to Dean's neck was gentle. The second just a little firmer. Then Castiel was flicking his tongue out to taste, allowing himself just a little nibble. Then it was almost as though a switch had been knocked into place. Castiel had his arms around Dean, a thigh between his legs, holding hard enough to bruise as he sucked a mark into the soft skin of Dean's neck.

Just the sudden move from Cas surprised him in the best possible way. He arched up into the touch, a moan escaping his lips as feeling rushed over him as if it had been poured onto him. His nails dug into Cas's back and dragged their way down until they were gripping at his skin and pulling him closer. He could feel the power in Cas, the power that he had been holding in for so long and it was incredible to see it come out in this space. Seeing and feeling him let go made him so incredibly happy he didn't know what to do with himself. "Shit, Cas... Keep doing that please.." He whimpered and bared his neck to Cas, which was another very submissive thing for him to do. Showing off a bare claim spot to an alpha was asking to be claimed, and if it did happen Dean wouldn't mind at all. He wanted to be Cas's. He would even claim Cas if that was what Cas wanted. It was very common for a couple to do that when it is an equal and monogamous relationship, but many alphas had claim to more than one omega, not so much the other way around.

For the briefest of moments, Castiel considered claiming Dean right then and there, before they had even had sex. But he pushed the thought away. Though he believed that Dean had made the conscious decision to bare his neck, Castiel wouldn't do something like that before the two of them talked about it in a more normal setting. But he wanted to show that he appreciated the gesture. Castiel kissed Dean fiercely, two hands under the other man's thighs to hike them up a little bit and draw them closer as he rolled his hips down getting into a rhythm. He needed some kind of friction and he knew that Dean wanted to be touched as well. One hand slid up Dean's torso, skirting over his nipple just to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Dean felt goosebumps raise on his skin as Cas brushed against his skin and he moaned into his mouth as he felt that delicious friction against him. He felt high, almost, at all of the sensation and he was soaking up all the attention like a sponge. His legs wrapped around Cas and he knew that he could feel the slick that had been making its way down the inside of his thighs, just preparing him for what was sure to be coming soon. Dean's hands gripped at Cas's skin just to pull him closer and have that much more contact with him.

Castiel had a singular focus. Dean. He wanted to explore every patch of skin, every freckle, every hair. But he knew there would be time for that later on other days, calmer days. Right now, he knew what Dean needed, could feel the evidence slipping down Dean's thighs, soaking into his boxers. Castiel sucked more marks across Dean's chest, on his neck as he slowly pulled the other man's underwear away. He got rid of his own just moments later, but he continued to shower Dean with attention showing it with his hands, his lips. He made his way down Dean's body, dropping kisses and leaving hickeys along the way, unable to help himself. He went down until he was level with Dean's crotch. God, his scent was so heavy here, Castiel felt drunk on it. He didn't even have to think twice before he was taking Dean's cock into his mouth, wanting to taste him.

Dean gripped at Cas's hair and arched his back up off the bed, keening at the feeling of his mouth on him. He had never had someone do this for him, it had always been the other way around, so just that in itself drove his senses crazy. He kept his eyes on Cas the entire time, noting how much he seemed to enjoy it. It was clear that Cas was intent on making sure there was a good mixture of pure pleasure, love, and instinct between them and it was surely working. With everything he did Dean felt what Cas was feeling, like he could read his mind. "I-I might come, Cas, but I can go again and again when I am on heat." he said and tilted his head back for a moment when Cas took him deeper into his throat. It was so much intense pleasure that he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

The idea of just making Dean come over and over again, drove Castiel insane. He could imagine it, just Dean's body so intensely sated with pleasure but still wanting more. Castiel pulled off of Dean for just a moment, just long enough to lock eyes with the other. "Come," he demanded, his voice low and rough, his grip hard on Dean's thighs as he went right back down, taking Dean's cock deep into his mouth. His own body's needs were taking a backseat, Castiel's instincts to care for and satisfy coming to the forefront. He wanted Dean to feel good, to feel amazing, to feel like he never had before in his life.

Dean could have come just from hearing Cas tell him to, but having his mouth on him just made it more intense. He arched up high off the bed, his toes curled and he whimpered Cas's name as he came hard, body writhing with pleasure. His head was swimming in all sorts of happy feelings and he could ride that high all night. As soon as he started coming down from that high a little bit he pulled Cas up and kissed him senseless as he pushed Cas's boxers down and rolled Cas onto his back, straddling his hips again. He locked eyes with him and let his cock slip between the cheeks of his pert and firm ass, just to get him even harder. There was quite a difference in size between himself and Cas, so he didn't know if he would be able to give him a blow job without some practice, but he knew he could pleasure him like this. "Look at what you've got, alpha. Does it feel like a dream?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. He wanted Cas to admire him, to gaze at him with that admiration and lust. The perfect pedestal for him was sitting tall and confident right on Cas's hips.

"Yes," Castiel groaned, his eyes falling shut for a moment as he gave a few small thrusts upwards, biting down hard on his bottom lip. He opened them again, unable not to, not when Dean was just right in front of him on display like this. His jaw went a little slack, his breath coming out in small puffs as he gave these little aborted thrusts, his hands tight on Dean's hips. "You're so perfect, Dean," Castiel praised, the words just coming out of him naturally, "So fucking perfect. Gorgeous, beautiful, sexy. God, just look at you." His pupils were blown wide with lust and he just stared at Dean as though he was seeing the sun for the first time.

Dean leaned down so his lips were right next to Cas's ear, his hips still rolling down at a steady pace. "Are you ready to be buried in me yet? I know I am nice and wet for you and I wanna feel how much you are going to stretch me open." He said and pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. he wanted to make sure they were on the same page with this, that Cas wanted their first contact like this to be as it was. This was very atypical, as most first times were with the omega on their knees and the alpha behind. It really threw off the typical power dynamic but that just seemed fitting considering both of their rebellious attitudes on gender roles.

The thought briefly crossed his mind of flipping them over so that he was on top, but it was a passing idea. This felt... right somehow, especially for the two of them. Dean was the one bottoming, but he was also the one in control. Castiel yanked Dean down into a desperate kiss, their tongues tangling together. He could feel it in his stomach, that this was right for them. "Yes," he panted, "Wanna feel you, nice and tight around my cock. Wanna be inside you so bad. Wanna watch you ride me." He admission was punctuated with a heated kiss as though Castiel was unable to keep himself away. Because he was. The idea of having any space between them was completely unacceptable in Castiel's mind.

Dean wanted to see Castiel's face the first time he lowered himself down onto him. After that deep, heated kiss he pulled back and opened his eyes, and once Cas opened his he lifted his hips, lined Cas's cock up and slowly sank all the way down until there was no more space between them. The further he sunk down the more emotion he could see flooding into Cas's eyes. From lust and want to love and care it all passed through those deep blue eyes and Dean couldn't tear his gaze from it. Feeling the stretch and heat of Cas so deep in him made him shake as he adjusted to it but it was the greatest thing he had ever felt in his life.

Having that eye contact made this so much more meaningful to Castiel. Dean loved him and he loved Dean and nothing could take that away from them. Not heats or ruts, not raging hormones or alpha/omega instincts. This was the two of them becoming closer in the most intimate way possible. Castiel slid his hands along Dean's thighs gently, wanting to sooth him as he shook, giving him time to get used to the feeling. Every cell in his body wanted to thrust into that perfect, wet heat, but he waited. He wanted Dean to make the first move, because then he would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the other man was ready.

During this small slow period Dean gave Cas a sweet kiss that was full of pure love and warmth. It was important to take those kinds of moments as a small reminder of what this was all about and what it meant to him. "I love you, Cas... Thank you for the patience." He whispered against his lips and slowly lifted his hips up as he started a slow yet steady pace. It took a minute to adjust to the feeling but within a few minutes he was ready to get back up to where he and Cas needed to be. He sat himself up on Cas's hips again and worked his pace up until he was bouncing on his alpha's hips, head tilted back in pleasure. Every so often the head of Cas's cock would catch on Dean's sweet spot and that would cause a moan of his name to fall from his lips.

For a long while, Castiel was just completely enraptured. He just watched Dean, unable to do anything else, his eyes completely focused on the sight in front of him. He'd never seen Dean look quite as beautiful as he did just then. His face just so open, showing all the pleasure, all the love that he was feeling. Sometimes it was a little hard to Dean to be vulnerable like that, but right now, Castiel felt as though he could see right into the other man's soul. He watched the muscles in Dean's thighs and his stomach, shifting and moving beneath his skin as he worked himself up and down on Castiel's cock. It was so fucking gorgeous. But Castiel could only stay still for so long. It was after another call of his name, that gentle moan. The alpha began to thrust up into Dean, matching his rhythm, trying to find the angle that would get Dean's sweet spot more often.

Dean ran a hand through his own hair as he felt Cas start to meet his thrusts and change the angles up until he was hitting right on that spot on near every thrust. It was slowly but surely making his vision blur around the edges and he was going to be coming again in no time if they kept it up like this. He did want this to last as long as possible, though, so he took a few mini breaks and slowed down so his thighs could rest and he could catch his breath. "Cas, after I come one more time like this I want you to take me, pound me, and knot me... I wanna come on your knot so damn bad." he said, whole face and chest flushed red. It was a very omega thing for him to want but that wasn't a bad thing. He wanted this to be what they both wanted and he could feel that that was the case for what would be next.

Castiel's head felt like it was spinning, his entire being coming down to that one point of connection between the two of them. He felt like he was going absolutely insane in the best way. The idea of Dean not only coming just from riding him, but then also coming from his knot had Castiel reeling. "Fuck yes," he groaned, pushing up into Dean, even though the other was sitting still for a moment, "Wanna watch you come just from riding me. You're so gorgeous like this, Dean. God, I love you. 'm gonna make you feel so good, you're gonna take my knot so perfectly."

Dean leaned down and kissed him once more before going back up and riding him harder than he had at any point before. He was letting it all go, bouncing on him and taking him deep and rough and moaning near constantly until he came hard over Cas's stomach untouched. Just the connection they were having was good enough for him to finish, add that to the intense pleasure and he could come on cue. Once he gained some clarity back he pulled off and laid his head on Cas's chest for a moment until Cas was ready to put him where he wanted him.

Castiel was sure that he had never seen a more stunning sight than Dean coming for the second time. The way his body tightened up after being so loose and free, the expression on his face, the fact that it was Castiel's body he was using to get him to that place of intense pleasure. He let Dean take a little bit of a breather, holding him close, his hand caressing up and down Dean's back as he relaxed a little bit. Honestly, Castiel could use a moment as well. He was lucky that he hadn't come himself with the way that Dean had been riding him. After a few minutes, Castiel laid Dean down on his back. He idly used a sheet to wipe them both off a little as he moved himself between the omega's legs. Even if he was going to be the one in control, Castiel wanted to see Dean's face. He hiked Dean's legs up, moving them so that his calves were resting on his shoulders. Lining himself up, Castiel pushed in smoothly, watching as Dean's body just opened up for him, taking him inside easily.

Dean was so relaxed after coming twice that he was very pliable in Cas's hands. It was an amazing sensation to have Cas right above him, pressing deep into him, and looking down at him with such love in his eyes. "Mmm, I love you." He mumbled and smiled up at him before the pace picked up again. He was sure that it wouldn't be long until Cas would come. As he was riding him he noticed that when he went all the way down that the base of his cock was swelling, indicating that his knot was close to popping, so soon they would just be a relaxed sweaty mess in the sheets, cuddling and kissing until they fell asleep. Until then, though, he knew that he was going to enjoy being thoroughly fucked by Cas until he was knotted and officially mated.

Castiel shifted a little, making sure everything felt good. He reached forward, bracing himself on the wall over Dean's head, his other hand holding tightly onto Dean's hips. His first few thrusts were experimental, just making sure that his own knees wouldn't slide out from under him, but he quickly picked up speed. Watching Dean come had been perfect and amazing, but Castiel was feeling close to bursting himself. Soon enough, Castiel was slamming into Dean with abandon, letting go in a way that he hadn't allowed himself to do before that moment. The sound of slapping skin echoed in his ears as he moved with purpose and strength, grunting and groaning at the feeling of something so tight and hot around his cock.

Dean was a true fucked out mess at this point. He was whimpering, his cock was hard and resting against his stomach and his body was taking every single thrust that Cas gave him. It was amazing to be right on the verge of a third orgasm in one night but if anybody could pull that off it was them for sure. Dean kept running his fingers through Cas's hair, whispering sweet nothings to him to bring him closer to the edge. The one thing he had been dying to see was Cas's face when he finally came and it was just around the corner judging by the erratic thrusts and gorgeous concentration on his face.

It took a few more minutes at most of frenzied fucking before Castiel knew that he was seconds from coming, if it even took that long. His eyes squeezed shut, his face screwed up in pleasure as he slammed into Dean one last time, a broken groan of the other man's name falling from his lips. He came deep inside Dean, the base of his cock swelling up quickly and locking them together. It felt so fucking amazing, something so goddamn tight around his knot. His arm shook and trembled where he was holding himself up against the wall, the adrenaline slowly leaking out of him as he panted.

Dean gasped out a moan when he felt Cas's knot expand in him and he came one final time, even though barely anything came out. He was completely spent but he still wanted to give Cas that care, that gentle touch and comfort so he pulled him in for a soft kiss and gently rolled them over so Cas was on his back again and Dean could rest his head on his chest. They would be locked together for a while but it was more than worth it for what they just experienced. Dean looked up at Cas with sleepy eyes and smiled ever so slightly at him. "So, you wanna have dinner sometime?" He asked and chuckled lightly at his own joke. He just wanted to see him smile.

Castiel nuzzled against Dean, taking comfort in his gentle touches. He was overwhelmed and overstimulated in the best kind of way. He knew he should probably be the one comforting Dean, that was what an alpha was supposed to do, but he supposed they'd never been typical. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Dean's joke. "You're ridiculous," he murmured, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Only you would ask me that after we had sex." Anyone else would typically expect the date to be beforehand. But Dean was special and Castiel loved him for it. Plus, they had dinner together at least three times a week. Things were going to be different now though, in all the right ways, and Castiel would love to take him on dates, show him off to everyone. 

Dean chuckled and kissed over Cas's chest lazily, barely able to keep his eyes open. He had a lot of questions running through his head but they could wait until morning when they were rested and not locked together. "I am gonna try and get some sleep. If my heat decides to wake me up I will be sure to make sure you are awake as well." He mumbled, letting himself drift off slowly into sleep.


End file.
